


Nanny McInky

by shadowcock



Category: Nanny McPhee (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Boypussy, Dream Sex, Futa on Male, Futanari, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Other, Pedophilia, Shota, Young Boy - Freeform, bara shota, condtioning, pedo, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a very dirty version of Nanny McPhee. also it stars Inky the Incubus, an OC created by LinkLink.</p><p>another old work I did awhile ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> (Key)  
> Name (age)  
> -height  
> -hair  
> -eye color  
> -little note about them
> 
> Donald (38)  
> -Tall  
> -short dark brown hair  
> -hazel eyes  
> -the father 
> 
> Randy (12)  
> -tallest of the boys... tall for his age  
> -light brown  
> -light hazel eye  
> -in the middle of puberty, still having the body of a pre-pubesent but has a larger than average penis.
> 
> Dennis (10)  
> -short for his age but taller than the youngest  
> -Dirty blond  
> -light brown eyes  
> -the most feminine looking of the boys and has the most freckles
> 
> Lenny (8)  
> -shortest  
> -strawberry blond (got it from his mother, she had red hair)  
> -green eye (again inherited from mother)  
> -has a speech impediment and has the roundest ass of the boys.
> 
> Note: all the boys have freckles but not the father.

Donald McCormick is a single dad with three boys that are so bad that no one is willing to take care of them.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!"

A woman screams as she burst through the door of a lone, ranch style home. She runs down the road. A ways down the road she is still screaming as she passes a car.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!! They're EVIL!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" She screams as she runs off into the distance.

The man in the car suddenly stops, looks out his window after her and then starts to bang his head on his steering wheel.

"Dammit!!! They did it again..." He says still banging his head.

At the house the boys are celebrating their latest triumph by screaming and running around like wild animals... The scene gets dark and misty transitioning into a sphere like crystal.

"Hmmmm.... this looks interesting." Says a voice in the dark.

-the scene goes back to the house-

In the middle of the boys celebration the door bursts open.

"BOYS!!!! What happened!!!"

The boys stopped in their tracks and quickly ran to the door. There standing in the door way was the man from the car, Donald McCormick... their father.

"But daddy, she was-" the oldest boy.

"No more excuses Randy!!!" Donald cuts him off knowing it was another fake excuse.

Randy looked at his father slightly angered but more disappointed... he worked hard on his excuse. The two other boys hide behind their big brother.

"That was the last one!!" Donald screamed "After Nanny Strictly died... there are no more nannies around that are willing to take care of you boys... J- just go to your room for now..." He shooed them away

-Later that night-

As he was thinking of what to do he heard a knock on the door... He ran to it thinking the nanny came back, but standing there in the doorway was a feminine looking figure in a frilly dress. She had a bag and a staff... well more like a walking stick. Her Breasts were flat but that did not detract from her beauty.

"Hello Mr. McCormick, the agency sent me." She said in a strict but calming tone.

"B- but they said-" She shushed him by putting her finger on his lips.

"I am from the... special division. My name is, Nanny McInky." she said as she walked in.

Donald was stunned for a moment this woman felt like she had some kind of power, he couldn't stop thinking of her, like he was in a trance.

"Here are my papers, we can discuss the details tomorrow." She handed him the papers

He looked over the paperwork and it looked legit. As he did that Nanny McInky heard the kids upstairs and started for their room.

"W- wait where are you going?" he asked her after clearing his head a bit.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "It seems it is almost bedtime..." she said turning toward him, "Shall I put the children to sleep?" she asked waiting for a responce.

"I- uh... Bu- Y- you don't know my boys, they're..."

"Mr. McCormick, with all due respect I have been doing this for some time there has not been one family I was unable to... help..." she said, Donald felt she wasn't go to say "help" but a raised eyebrow was the only response he gave the thought.

"...Trust me, you-" He started

"Mr. McCormick there are two things this family will learn before I leave." she said as she put down her bag to raise two fingers.

"The first will be, what is respect." She said lowering one finger. "So they will do nothing to shame their family."

Donald thought of how wonderful it would be... he started to imagine his kids respecting him and other...

"The second is how to love." she said picking up her bag.

He was slightly confused with this one.

"If that is all I will put the children to sleep now." she said turning around and proceeded to walk upstairs.

Donald was about to stop her but the little bit of hope, that she could do what she claimed, prevented him from stopping her. He started to think that either; 1) She will put them to sleep. or 2) she will run screaming from his home... like they all do.

-upstairs-

The two younger kids were running around and screaming like animals, Randy was sitting calmly in his bed.

"That was the quickest one yet." He said smugly

"How did you think of that? She thought we were cannibals!!" Said Dennis, the middle child excitedly

"You did great, when you pretended to pulled out Lenny's intestines." Randy said remembering the moment.

"Hahahah... that was cool, those links were good and the ketchup helped."

"I do good too wight?" said Lenny with his speech impediment.

"Of course little bro, you were great." Randy said as he pet the boy, Lenny was in his affectionate stage so he cuddled aginst is big brother.

The door suddenly burst open and all the commotion stops... there standing in the door way was Nanny McInky.

"W-who are you lady?" Randy asked after the shock faded.

"I am Nanny McInky, your new nanny." She said with the same firm and calming tone. "It is time for bed."

"Yeah right." Randy said challenging her, by throwing off his covers.

Nanny McInky is not phased by the boy at all but instead walks forward to the middle of the room. no one noticed it but from her walking stick smoke started to pour out moving on the ground and slowly filling the room.

"Come on off to bed. with a good nights rest you will be like new boys in the morning." She said, unable to hold back a slight smirk.

"We're not sleepy!!!!!" The boys start chanting making a ruckus and as big of a commotion as they possibly could.

Suddenly the boys started to feel sleepy, submitting to the smoke one at a time. The first to go was Dennis then Lenny... Randy was still telling yelling ""We're not sleepy" at the top of his lungs when he finally collapsed into his bed.

"Nice that one is going to be fun." She said as she walked out.

She saw Donald at the top of the stairs looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Is every thing alright Mr. McCormick?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

"I-it's q- qui- quite..." He said with a mixture of exhaustion and fear. "Did s- some... thing happen?" He forced himself to continue.

"Of course, The children are asleep." She said as she walked past him to the attic stairs. "Now I shall take my leave and rest as well."

"Where are you going?" He asked puzzled

"To my room." She said simply.

"Ummm.. I did not approve you staying in my house." He said extremely unsure.

"Well it is in my contract, I have to stay." She turned to faced him, they were inches away from each other, Donald couldn't help but blush. "But if you do not feel comfortable with me staying her I shall take my leave, but I warn you there are truly no more nannies left in your area."

"No!" Donald exclaimed waiting a few seconds to make sure he didn't wake up the kids. "I- it's ok, you can stay."

"Agreed," She quickly said, "I will turn in then." and she simply turned around and walked away, into the attic.


	2. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is the first

-Later that night-

Each of the boys find themselves in a smokey room... alone...

"You bad, bad boy..." A voice from the smoke spoke, "your naked."

Dennis looked down and saw that he was, he tried to cover himself using his hand but he instinctively covered himself like a girl would.

"W- where am I? W- what's h- happening? Who are you?" he finally said without stuttering out of fear.

The figure walks into the light and there standing in the dim light was Nanny McInky fully clothed.

"The nanny?" He said confused.

"I am here to help your family learn respect and how to love." she said in her usual stern but calming voice. "Now shall we begin?"

"B- but I- I'm naked."

"Quite right, you can learn nothing like that... let me see..." she walked over to Dennis, raised her walking stick and touched his head with it. when she pulled it back it seemed like something was pulled from inside his head attaching it's self to the end of the stick... it wasn't smoke or water but it was translucent, it was floating and slightly pinkish in color. She then struck the stick to the floor the smoke blew away reveling a pink girly room.

"Interesting..." Nanny McInky said a little out of character.

"Where are we?" He said as he looked around.

"We are in your room." she said flatly regaining her composure.

"This is not my room." he said, but his eyes betrayed him. He was staring at a pink frilly dress with white thigh highs.

"But it is, It came from your deepest desires." She said pointing at him.

"What do you m-" He never finished the sentence cause he was shocked to see the frilly pink dress he was looking at was now on him. "What the-"

"You wanted to feel the dress, did you not?" She asked as she felt the fabric. "It doesn't fit well."

Dennis was wondering why it felt so good on him. But what was troubling him the most was not that he was wearing a dress but that felt it did not fit properly... He tried to shake these thoughts out of his mind.

"Your right I should take it off." He said as quickly as he could.

"Wait, I can make you fit into it better if you want." She said with a devious grin...

"B- but I w- want b-boys clothes." He said fighting against the urge to ask how.

"Are you sure I think you would look... cute." She said as she started to undo the dress.

He started to think about how good he would look in this dress and how natural the fabric felt against his skin.

"I'd bet your brother Randy wouldn't even recognize you." She said grinning.

His eyes glazed over at the thought of being seen as a girl to his brother. he wanted so badly to hear him say he was pretty... Nanny McInky knew that she had him but didn't stop what she was doing.

"Ummm... well... Maybe I might want... to... to try it y- your way..." he said fidgeting like a little school girl in love.

"Are you sure?" She asked him staring him straight in the eyes.

"A- are you s- sure he won't know i- it's m- me?" acting more and more feminine.

what he didn't know was he had already began changing his facial features softened and his hair had already grown slightly past shoulder length, his hair curled giving him soft curly Q's

"D- do you think h- he will like m- me?" She wondered out loud. by this time his whole body had gotten more slender and less muscular, except for his chest he was sporting slight lumps and thicker nipples.

"Wow I can't wait I wonder how I'll look." He said still lost in thought. his ass had become more... bubbly, his legs were more shapely and his hips widened. 

"But dear you've already changed." Nanny McInky said pointing at the mirror.

"But that's a gir-" He said moving his hand to point at the little girl, when the girl's hand moved he was shocked that she copied him but she also copied his shocked reaction. He put his hands over his mouth as his jaw dropped, out of sheer shock. he was tearing up at how beautiful he looked.

"Now Let us begin our lesson." She said turning him to face her. Dennis was so emotional that he could only shake his head in agreement. "But first we need to change your name Dennis no longer suits you. how about Denise?"

"Denise..." He said smiling, "Denise..." He twirled around and stopped "I love it, it feels so... pretty." He blushed.

"Good now, one last thing." Nanny McInky Tapped her stick to the ground and a surge of energy washed over Denise.

Denise looked around but everything seemed normal then he felt a breeze around his nether regions. He looked down and saw the dress was shorter, it did nothing to hide his now exposed crotch and ass. His panties disappeared. the only covering he had was his garter belt white garter belt and thigh high stockings. his little three inch penis hugged close to his balls as it felt the cold making it look smaller.

"Why?" He asked but this time he wasn't covering up.

"As I said earlier, you need to learn a lesson." She said sternly.

"What?" He said a bit scared but also a little turned on.

"The first lesson..." Nanny McInky lifted up her skirt reveling a rather large dick, "Respect any penis lager than yours."

For some reason Denise felt a little relived he wouldn't have to deal with girl... parts. This thought shocked him a little but not as much as how curious he was about how it would taste.

"A- are you a boy?" he asked starting to kneel for in front of the cock.

"I'm actually an incubus... Inky's the name" He said as the fem boy wrapped his new pillowy lips around his cock "But it seems you don't care anymore."

All Denise could do was "Mmmmm..." in agreement, he loved the feel of cock in his mouth so much that he wondered how he could have lived without feeling this.

"I guess I don't have to keep up appearances anymore." Inky tapped his walking stick on the ground and the color of the stick became his skin and the color of the stone became his hair. As it shortened three horns began to grow out of his head and his ears grew pointer. His tail started to grow and finally his figure... didn't change much, even as a male he was sexier then most women.

Denise knew he should be scared that he was sucking off a... monster but his cock was soooooo.... tasty that he couldn't stop... instead he wanted more. He felt the now hard the purple beast was in his mouth, than a thought occurred. He stopped sucking on his tool and quickly bent over, presenting his freckled ass to Inky.

"Please..." was all he could say in desperation for cock, he felt like he was going insane with anticipation.

Inky enjoys the sissy's nice round ass for a moment, he smacks it and then kisses the red hand print he slowly works his way to the boys pucker... Denise is going mad. Then he feels the incubus' tongue enter his hole, he revels in the feeling but too soon Inky stops. The boy is almost in tears for satisfaction. Suddenly the kid is filled with cock.

"How dose it feel?" Inky whispers in his ear, Denise was enjoying the feeling so much that he starts to drool.

"Yes!! Ohhh... Ahhhhh.... More!!!!" The boy screams as he meets every thrust with twice the force.... Dennis has become Denise in mind and body... he has become a slutty shota trap...

"FUCK ME!!!" He scream begging for more and more cock and cum in his ass.

Inky lifts him up, legs spread wide, still pumping as the boy begins to shoot cum everywhere, this is the sissy's first time cumming and since it was magically induced he continues to cum. Soon Inky thrusts hard into the boy and fills him with incubus juice... and then he truly breaks... he surrenders himself to pleasure, to cock, any cock, any sexual satisfaction. this is now his life, his purpose. He has lost his soul... as cum leaks out from his ass Denise smiles... He looks satisfied and lost in pure ecstasy...


	3. Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is Lenny

-Lenny-

"Wandy!!!! *sob* Dennis!!! *weep* Daddy, anybody!!!! wahhhhhhh!!!" Lenny cried in a dark smokey room. He was scared, he just woke up in this strange room. He tried to find his brothers but there was no one around, no matter what he did he couldn't find a way out.

"Sitting there crying will accomplish nothing." Said a strangely familiar voice from behind him.

Lenny jolted up, he thought he was alone. He was happy until he saw Nanny McInky... His brothers hated nannies so he hated them... he never really understood why but if his brothers were doing it there had to be something wrong with them.

"W- what you doing hewe?" He said in the most intimidating voice he could muster.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to... help." She said a bit mysteriously.

"I don't want hewp." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Really? Not even... to dress up?" She said a bit smugly.

"Yeah wight." He said crossing his arms... that's when he realized... he didn't feel his pajamas instead he felt his own skin... He was naked. He is too young to show shame so he doesn't even try to cover up. but he knew enough that he supposed to wear them.

"W- what happwen? whewe my cwowhes?!" He was wearing them just a minute ago... he thought to himself.

"Well I had better be off." Said Nanny McInky "Make sure your father does not catch you like that." she said turning around.

"Wait..." Lenny desperately called out, last time he was caught naked he got a really bad spanking. "P- Pwease hewp me fwinde cwowhes." he said reluctantly.

"Since you asked so nicely." she said turning around and in one motion she touched the stick to his head and tapped the ground... the stuff that came out oh the boy's head was baby blue. The smoke was blown away revealing a pastel colored kid's room. For a moment Lenny was excited, but he wanted to be a big boy so he calmed down then he realized the toys weren't... normal.

"What this?" Lenny wondered out loud. he was holding a vibrator

"That, dear boy, is a toy for adults." she said snatching it out of his hands.

"Hey!! I was pwaying wid dat!!" He screamed.

"But look at you, you are acting like a child." She said in a bit of a mocking tone.

Tears started to well up in Lenny's eyes, he was trying to fight them back.

"I a big boy." he stated in, what he thought was a "big boy voice", but he just ended up looking like he was pouting.

"I see, than why are you wearing... those?" She asked pointing at Lenny

He looked down and realized he was wearing footie pajamas and a pink one at that.

"B- but I a big boy...y-wahhhhaaaa!!!!" he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"There, there if you really want to be an adult, you need to do... adult things." She said apparently baiting him.

"W- what tings?" He said after calming down enough to to ask.

"Well you have to promise me you will see it all the way through... and trust me, by the end of this, you will be doing a lot of adult things." She said as she smiled in a slightly wicked way.

"Really?!! Ok!!!" he said perking up almost instantly.

"Wait you have to promise-"

"Ok I pwamise!!" he said excitedly cutting her off.

"Wait!" she said in a more authoritative voice. "You have to recite the promise on my walking stick." She leans the stick toward him.

"Oh... Ok." He said pouting his hand on the head of the stick.

"Ok repeat after me; I Lenny McCormick.."

"I Wenny McCowmic..."

"...Do solomly swear..."

"...Do sowomwy sweah..."

"...To do everything the owner of this staff says..."

"...To do evewyting da owna ob dis... s.. s.."

"...This staff says..."

"...Dis saff ses." Suddenly an energy washes over Lenny. The boy is knocked to the ground when he gets his barrings he is horrified to see a purple monster in front of him. It is Inky in his true form as naked as always.

"Finally It's so stuffy being that... stiff." He says as he stretches. "Hmmm... thank you for making that oath it makes this so much easier."

Lenny is still on the floor shocked at the sight of this purple skinned incubus with green hair, three horns and a tail.

"W- who."

"I'm Inky the incubus... the corrupter of boys and families." he said with a graceful bow.

"W- whacha gonna do wit me?" He asked scared shitless. he was so scared that he didn't even notice that his footies changed into a pink teddy bear type footies. The legs were held up by a thin piece of fabric on the outside of the legs. His head was in the teddy bear's mouth and the front was cut out showing off his nipples, baby-fat boobs and belly button. there was a strip of fabric like belt holding the slinky pajamas on him. his ass and penis was fully exposed.

"So how do you like your change?" Asked Inky enjoying his work.

The boy's body also changed Lenny was just noticing... His lips became fuller his legs got slightly plumper, his nipples grew twice it's size. and his hips flared out giving his new plump ass a great shape. also he has new tan-lines from the top of his ass to the top of his little cocklet. the tan line showed off the curve of his ass well.

"W- what happen?!!!" He looked himself over.

"You got your wish." Inky said

"Nu-uh." he said almost in tears again.

"You said you wanted to do "adult things" right?"

"B- bu-"

"Now you have the body to do just that." Inky said

"..." Lenny was dumbfounded, this was not what he wanted. he wanted to be a big boy... well he kinda gained weight... but this was definitely not what he meant.

His body was weird... he's little penis became hard by looking at Inky's purple cock. he didn't understand why. nor did he understand why his butt was feeling tingly. All the new information and feeling was actually scaring him and he began to cry.

"Well let the lesson begin." Inky said quickly taking his cock plunging it deep into the boy's warm mouth. Lenny was so shocked that he immediately stopped crying. "The first lesson is... Respect for cock." The incubus worked his dick in and out the boys now soft mouth. "Yeah you love that."

Lenny was taking it like a champion, he wasn't sure if it was his new body or if he was just a natural born cock sucker. He was also kind of enjoying it. Maybe it was because of what Inky said... or he really liked it... he wasn't sure

"That's it use your throat. Ohhh...." Even Inky was a bit surprised at how well the boy handled a cock.

"Ok, that's enough,"

Lenny thought that was all he had to do. It was ok but he new this is what his brothers called gay and that was bad. when the cock came out of his mouth he meant to spit out the taste but almost like a reflex he swallowed the bit of precum that escaped into his mouth.

"Now bend over and show me your little hole."

The boy tried to struggle against the suggestion... command but it was no use the oath held him down to do what the monster asked. little did he know that even without the oath he could be doing this anyway. And there he was spreading his cheeks to this purple man. he was so embarrassed that he started to tear up. Inky bent over and whispered in his ear.

"You will love how this feels... in fact, like it or not you will be compelled to get feel anything up your ass. Men, boys, dogs, corn... you will feel empty with out cock or something up your ass."

Lenny could feel it his ass glistened in anticipation of the cock. he didn't want to feel like this but he couldn't help it. it was like his body was taken over by pure lust and he was just a passenger watching and feeling everything going on. he was trapped in his own body.

"Ok here it comes." Inky said as he slowly pushed the head of his penis in.

The boy could feel it slowly enter into him, it felt wonderful! The best feeling in the world!! But he still didn't want to do this, his whole being was screaming no but his body wanted it more.

"N-no I uhhhhh... ahhhhhh... don wanit." He said but still his body was pushing beck against the intruder, desperate for more.

"You are a stubborn one, but you know you are doing adult things right now." Inky said enjoying the sphincter slowly surrounding his cock.

With that something clicked in Lenny's mind 'This is adult?' he thought... It might be wrong but he is a big boy right now, he convinced himself. and with that he began to move his ass, working Inky's cock in and out of his ass.

"That's it your such a big boy." Inky praised him "you can take such a big cock."

"Yeah I a big boy!!" he said now enjoying himself.

"Ok let's try this." Inky said flipping the boy on his side

After a while Inky knew the boy was about to cum.

"That's it now you're going to do something only real big boys do-"

"Uaaahhhh.. I- I need to pee." The boy said a bit afraid.

"Don't worry it's not pee... just let yourself feel it." Inky said as he thrusted one more time as deep as he could into the boy. Lenny came all over his face and chest. and with every thrust another spurt until Inky deposited his load into the boy. giving the boy another mind blowing orgasm.

Lenny still didn't like the fact that he was doing "gay" things... but now he was addicted... he knew his life had changed and there was no turning back. He again started to feel scared and troubled he was now gay would his brothers hate him? And if they were ok with it would they still want to play with him? all these feelings started to well up inside him. he hated what he had become.

"No!!! I don't wanna be gay!!! Wahhhh!!!" He started to throw a tantrum crying and screaming... Inky looked at the boy and with out warning he shoves his cock in his mouth.

"There, there, sweetie... Shhhhhh... It's ok... yeah, that's a good boy." Inky said as he started to pet his head slowly sliding his cock in and out of the boy's mouth. For some reason Lenny quieted down. he looked up at Inky with his eyes still filled with tears cause he knew, he now craved this feeling... this sensation... the cock.


	4. Randy - Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy... he will be tough

The room was smokey and Randy had been wandering for some time now.

"Where the hell am I?!!" He screamed.

"Apparently you are lost." A voice from behind him spoke.

Randy quickly turned around, ready to hit anything that threatened him... it was Nanny McInky

"You are quite jumpy for a boy." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh it's just you. get the fuck out of my face you hag." He said as he turned away. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"That is interesting," she said smugly, "for a naked boy."

"What the hell are you ta- what the fuck!!" he screamed noticing he was naked... he swore he had clothes on just seconds before.

"You have such a foul mouth for such a young boy." she said

"Fuck you." He said crossing his arms and flipping her off. he didn't seem to mind being naked... for good reason he was sporting a rather large package for a young boy, about five inches soft.

"Well if you want to stay here forever than you can.." She baited him

"If that means not getting help from you than I'm fine with it." he said storming off.

This was not the reaction she had hoped for, but it didn't matter.

"whaaaaa!!!" Screamed Randy, Nanny McInky appeared in front of him. "What the fuck!!"

"Do you think you are manly for not excepting a woman's help?" She asked him.

"So what if I do?" He said walking around her.

"If you are such a man... how would you like to fuck me?" she said sounding sexier.

"What would that pr-" he couldn't finish because of the sight of the nanny bent over, dress up, panties lowered to show only her ass hole, he was instantly hard.

"Fuck me, if you think you're man enough." she said shaking her ass

"Ok if a slut like you wants it that badly..." He said, he took hold of her hips and dove right in... he thought to himself he was no longer a virgin.

It was more wonderful than he ever imagined the feeling of moist flesh surrounding his cock.

"There! How do you like that bitch?!!" He screamed.

"Is that all you have?" She said mockingly.

He got pissed so he fucked her harder and harder but he came too soon and collapsed

"Well if that is all you have than shall I have to teach you an important lesson." She said standing. "but first" she touched her walking stick to his forehead and pulled out a dark blue mist, she struck the floor with it and blew away the smoke revealing an arena.

"Where are we?" Randy asked looking around... they were in what looked like an arena.

"You tell me." she said reveling in his confusion.

Randy looked around and he could feel there were people in the audience but he couldn't tell for sure... he finally felt embarrassed about being naked.

"I need some clothes... now." He said trying to cover up with both hands on his dick.

"How about those?" she points to a stool with clothes on it that wasn't there before.

Randy runs to the stool and puts on the clothes he feels powerful in them. he is wearing a tight sleeveless shirt, speedo shorts, arm wrappings and fingerless gloves. except his arm wraps everything he is wearing is blue... he notices he is slightly more toned but puts it out of his mind thinking he's a man its only natural to be strong.

Nanny McInky walked over to the ring in the middle of the arena. She gestured Randy over.

"You want me to fight... you?" He asked, he wasn't sure if it was ok to hit girls. He would hit one if they hit him... so he decided to let her hit him first.

"But remember you cannot leave the ring until we finish our fight-" She smiled an uncharacteristic smile.

"Ok! But if I beat you, you leave and never return." He said as he headed into the ring. Nanny McInky nodded her head in agreement

Once he stepped into the ring an energy wave flowed over him and he fell to his knees. when he came to his senses he noticed he was completely changed even his clothes.

His lips were plumped-up, his whole body became more shapely and muscular, his skin darkened, his nipples slightly grew, his ass had grown round and toned but still bubbly, his hips didn't get flare out but his waist did get thinner and finally his penis grew from five inches to seven.

"W-what the hell?!!" he screamed, looking at himself and his clothes, he was more mad at his clothes then his body change. His new outfit was weird to him it was too... girly he thought.

His shirt became a sleeveless belly shirt that went all the way to the top of his neck, his speedo shorts became tight high riding hot-pants and finally he had on white thigh-high stockings... his gloves and wrap didn't change.

"What the hell am I wearing?!!" he demanded to know... "FUCK!!! why can't I take them off?!!!"

"You are wearing battle gear." She said "and they are required to fight in this arena... I can take them off you if you want"

Randy was about to speak up

"That is if you forfeit." She said before he answered.

"Fine whatever Let's do this." he said getting in a fighting stance. "Come on." he waved his hand in a Bruce Lee like taunt.

"I am not your opponent... yet." She said

"What?!" He said a little pissed off. "Then who is?"

"Look over there..." Nanny McInky pointed to an entry way flooded with light.

A shadow appeared in the light he looked big but since Randy "buffed up" he wasn't scared. The crowd started to cheer for the figure walking closer to the ring and soon he was in view Randy gasped.

"Coach Ben?!!!" the boy exclaimed, shocked his teacher would take part in a fight he was about as tall as his dad but buffer and he found out he was well toned, The coach was wearing a red wrestling unitard that looked more like tight shorts with suspenders. And on his neck was a collar with a chain attached to a whistle. his hair was his normal military haircut.

"This will be the first of 4 rounds in our cum-fight." said a disembodied announcer, as the crowed cheered.

"cum-fight?" Randy said confused.

Nanny McInky walked across the middle of the ring with a Purple one piece bathing suite with green accents and long thigh-high boots with green laces. After she walked across the ring with a "Randy vs Coach Ben" sign she walked over to the dumfounded Randy.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you the rules of the fight." She said slightly smirking. "In this fight who ever cums first loses the fight."

Randy was still confused.

"Ok contestants your battle suits will open... now" said the announcer.

Randy's shorts suddenly opened from the top of his ass crack to the top of his crotch, making his cock hang out. The boy was too shocked to speak but he noticed the coach had the same kind of hole in his wrestling unitard.

The crowd cheered at seeing their cocks.

"Ok let's make it a nice clean fight boys," started the announcer's voice, "No hitting, no slapping unless it is on the ass. Both holes are fair game the ass the mouth, rim jobs and fingering is allowed but everybody knows that a dick is better at making a man cum (the audience cheered in agreement) and lastly any hold is legal. Remember the winner can cum all he wants after the loser cums first." As the announcer finished the crowd went wild screaming things like "fuck his ass!!" "Yeah cocks!!!" "Rape him!!!"

Randy was starting to freak out he was in a "gay" fight with his coach... that was smaller then he would have imagined about five inces hard. But that didn't change the fact that this was too gay to bare. he started to run toward the edge of the ring.

"Ow!!!" It felt like he hit a wall... and when he bounced back he turned himself quickly enough to fall forward he ended up catching himself before his face hit the ground but he was in face down, ass up position.

The sea of people went wild seeing the boy in this position.

"What the fuck!!" He said as he was getting up.

"I told you, you cannot leave until we finish our fight." Nanny McInky said with a sly smile

he forgot the promise he made "But you didn't didn't tell me that I was going to fight four matches, not to mention gay fights." he complained

"You didn't let me, you just rushed right in." She said like she truly meant to tell him.

"I should tell you that you need to win three out of four matches to win... if your as good as you think you are you you might not have to fight me, but if you lose before you get to me, I'll realize this was a waste of my time and your fate will be far worse than a what I would do to you if you lost to me.

Randy was stuck, he had nothing to say. All he could do was to resign to this gay fight He just had to get it over with as soon as possible. he thought he would just try to jerk off the coach so he wouldn't have to fuck a guy.

Nanny McInky leaned in close to the boy's ear and said, "His weak spot is his prostate... but you wont reach it with just your fingers..."

"What?" he said in disgust.

"All I'm saying is fuck him before he fucks you.."

"Ok fighters to the center of the ring."

The two walked to the center of the ring.

"Now.... FIGHT!" The arena roared shaking the ring it's self

The two took a low stance ready to take the other person down.

"Your ass is mine Randy." said the coach looking at the boy with extremely lecherous eyes.

The crowd screamed wanting to see this big man fuck the young boy's ass.

Randy couldn't believe his the coach would say that. he shook the thought out of his mind and started to look for an opening in the man's defenses... he started to notice the coach had some nice curves and a really nice ass, he also noticed his nipples were erect. The boy's nipples started to erect and so did his penis. He couldn't believe it he was getting a boner for a guy, his coach no less.

As Randy was lost in thought, the coach lunged forward and caught the boy's foot, unbalancing him. He fell back, legs wide open. The coach quickly took advantage of the situation and dove in to his ass, tongue first.

"Yeah rim that tight hole!!!" Someone yelled, more and more people were cheering on the coach.

Randy wanted to think this was nasty but the feeling was intense, his tongue was amazing... so amazing that his cock got harder to the point that it looked almost purple.

After a few seconds he broke free of the coach's tongue. in one movement Randy got behind the coach and started to jack him off. He could see Coach Ben's winking ass hole... for a moment Randy wondered how it would feel to stick his dick in there. That thought cost him.

"Booo!!! Fuck him!!!" they demanded

The coach got loose and got caught Randy by surprise with an arm bar going into a half nelson. The boy was on his knees and couldn't move he was at the mercy of the coach.

"Get ready boy." said the coach as he tried to find Randy's hole.

He could feel the Coach Ben's cock hitting his ass cheeks and thighs, trying to hit the target...

The crowd was going crazy with the anticipation of the eminent fucking

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Randy screamed, not out of pain but out of surprise. The feeling was intense. It took all his will power to not push back.

Everyone cheered as he was penetrated egging the coach to fuck him harder.

"Ohhh.... Uhhhaaaaaa...." he moaned in pleasure but he knew he couldn't lose here. After a while he felt the coach's grip loosen he took full advantage of the situation. He got the coach in an arm bar quickly moving into a bow and arrow and after the tired coach's struggling weakened, Randy put him into a matchbook pin and thrust his young cock into him while he pushed his legs to the ground.

"Hhaaaaaa.... ohhhh.... uhhhh..." Coach Ben was enjoying being pinned... with every thrust his screams of pleasure increased.

"That's it!!! Tell me what you want!!" Randy screamed at the helpless man. getting into it as he felt the crowd's enthusiasm.

"Fuck that ass boy!!!" he could hear the crowd cheer for more

"Ohhhh!!! Your cock!!! I want your boy juices in me!!!" The coach screamed.

"Not until you cum!!" The boy demanded.

"He's a slut!! fuck that slut!!!!" someone yelled out

This tough man that Randy admired was asking for HIS cock and HIS cum. The feeling of dominating such a strong man excited him, he began to slap the coach's ass. Soon he felt he was close so he slowed his pace. After a while the Coach Ben's ass begins to spasm.

"Ohh!! Ahhhh!!! Uhhh!!" The coach screamed as he came all over himself.

The crowd went wild watching the man cum. they screamed for more.

The cum on his face and his moaning made Randy lose control he started to fuck him harder with every thrust the man squirted out more cum until he looked like he was covered in it. Finally he reached his moment and jammed his cock into the wanting man's ass one more time filling him with is boy jizz... but unlike earlier he kept cumming his second spray started to over flow the coach's ass so every thrust made cum squish out... his ass looked like a cum volcano.

After Randy was finally done cumming he pulled out of the coach letting him go from his pin. The man's legs returned to a more natural position. Randy took a little time to enjoy his work. There was the coach his arms were sprawled out, his own cum all over his chest, face and hair. His legs wide open, knees pointing up, his bubbly ass was covered in his cum, Randy could see his gaping hole leaking. The scene gave him sense of... satisfaction.

The crowd finally stated to calm down.

This feeling changed something inside him... his thoughts of "gay" being bad or nasty. Why can't a man please another man, he reasoned with himself, he truly couldn't remember... Its just a hole, girls just have more holes... he thought it was ok as long as he enjoyed girls too he wasn't that gay, he was bi... he thought as he excepted his new sexuality. A pink heart appeared on his gloves and on his cheek as he excepted his new truth.

"Ok folks that was an exciting match now wasn't it?" Everyone cheered, "I can't wait for our next match." The announcer said. "But first the clean up." As the announcer said this the passed out Coach Ben poofed away.

Randy noticed that after the coach dissipated he felt refreshed and he was cleaned up. that's when he noticed the hearts on his gloves. He couldn't help but think they looked... cute? he surprised himself with this thought but he let it go quickly.


	5. Randy - Round 2+3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Randy fights the more he fights the more he loses

-round 2-

Just like the coach a figure appeared in the doorway of light. The crowd cheered and soon Randy saw who it was. This time he wasn't as surprised, it was his black enlgish teacher, Mr. Johnson. A feeling of excitement washed over him as he saw the man's cock, it was about eight inches and thick... soft!!

The man was tall, about six feet, so he towered over the boy his shaved head and clean shaven face made him look powerful. He was wearing what looked like a shirt but only the sleeve and collar. He had on a tie solid red like he always does. Randy always knew he was fit but he never imagined this, he was an Adonis, perfect... The boy got a hard on looking as him. He had on some chaps letting his cock hang free. 

Randy was brought back to reality when he heard the announcer.

"Ok everybody prepare for round two!!!" The crowd screamed in anticipation.

They continued to scream as they saw Nanny McInky walk by with a card that read Randy vs Mr. Johnson. she was still in her card girl outfit. swinging her hips getting the crowd riled up.

When the crowd died down Nanny McInky wanked over to Randy where she began to whisper in his ear...

"This one is tough, he only cums when he's fucking someone." she said, he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Ok fighters to the center of the ring." the crowd died down in anticipation.

"Ready?!... FIGHT!!!" The arena roared at the sound fight.

Randy got down in a low stance but Mr. Johnson stood there.

"Aren't you going to fight?" he asked his teacher.

"I'm soft boy." he said waving his flaccid cock in his face.

Randy was entranced by the movement of the cock. suddenly he was lifted up and in an instant the Big black man was shoving his head onto his cock. The boy thought of fighting but he couldn't let this cock go... it felt too good in his mouth the sound of the crowd faded from his ears all he knew was this wonderful cock. he felt the monster grow in his mouth. soon he was hard and getting deepthroated.

Mr. Johnson pulled the boy off his cock, Randy could feel every rigid inch as it was ripped away from his throat. The man threw him on the floor he landed on his back, legs spread, ass visible, cock hard, and panting.  
But he couldn't catch his breath the teacher didn't anytime waste time. He plunged his hard tool up the boy-pussy. He yelped as he was getting skewered. he heard someone begging for more... he soon realized it was his own voice who was begging, he wanted to be fucked by this dick. This was pure bliss he loved being penetrated so much that he pushed the teacher back and started riding him.

He was close but he knew his teacher was too so he sped up now slamming his ass onto the large arm of a cock.

Suddenly Mr. Johnson got up and holding one of Randy's leg up he started to fuck the boy sideways... that was all he couldn't take it anymore Randy came all over the mat spurt after spurt he came, but the man only picked up the pace.

Randy knew he lost but he didn't care he just wanted to feel this dick in him he was being driven mad with the feeling of this man churning his insides.

Finally the teacher came breeding the boy's ass with his seed. he felt wave after wave of cum filling him. Because the Mr. Johnson's cock was so big that none of it escaped. He could feel it, his hot juices working it's way to his belly. Randy came again and again... by the time Mr. Johnson was done Randy could feel his stomach bulge. When he pulled out The boy tried to tighten his ass to hold in the cum but the gape was to big and it gushed out.

His teacher walked over to his face and simply said "clean" randy immediately jumped up and put the softening cock in his mouth. He slurped up all the juices from the black mans dick he even lick the bit of cum that leaked onto his balls. After he decided it was all clean he pulled the cock from the boy's mouth and started to walk way. This was was the first time Randy saw his ass, there on the top right cheek was a heart tattoo that with "INKY" written on it. but before he walked off the ring he turned back and said "Respect the cock"

Finally he could hear the crowd again as they cheered for Mr. Johnson... they kept cheering even after he walked through the door of light.

Randy was sitting there with cock juice pouring out of him. A satisfying feeling came over him, but completely different from what he felt with the coach... though no less important. As he sat there covered in cum with gallons more flowing out of his ass... he realized he loved getting fucked by big cocks. with this revelation a cutout of a heart appeared on his chest, he immediately felt it the change in his clothes the cum that was on his shirt was now on his chest... he didn't understand why but he felt proud that it appeared. for some reason he was reminded of the Mr. Johnson's words "Respect the cock"

The words repeated in his head over and over like they wanted to tell him something important.

"Wow that was quick but really hot, a total domination." The crowd cheered, "Now it is time to clean up for the next match."

Randy's strength returned and all the cum disappeared, he felt like it was a waste... for a moment he felt really empty... he wasn't sure but he might crave the feeling of being fucked and filled with man juice.

The boy got up completely refreshed. He noticed the symbol of mars appeared on his shorts this time he didn't think much of it. He started to walk to his part of the ring to wait for his next opponent.

-round 3-

There he was, another figure in the light door. this one wasn't big or buff but Randy was ready for anything...

"Dad!?" He screamed, it seemed he wasn't ready for anything but this.

It was his father, Donald, what was he doing here? he wondered... and why did he look like... that? He was wearing the clothes that he saw him in before he went to bed but more form fitting... not only that but he looked kinda like a girl... his hips and ass where widened his waist was thinner, his lips were fuller and his face was softer more feminine. and his ass was rounder, more bubbly. He walked onto the ring looking confused.

"What happened to you?" Randy asked

"Me? what happ-" He looked at himself and finally noticed his change. "What happened to me!!!!" he looked at as much of himself as possible and no matter what he did he looked like a female.

"And you son what happened." He asked looking at his son he looked more muscular and large...

"Alright folks we are heading into the third round and do we have a treat for you, these two are family, father and son." The crowd cheerd and stated chanting "Incest, incest, incest!!!"

"Ok who ever wins this match moves to the next round, but unlike the other rounds this one has a title on the line 'Man of the house' (the crowd cheered) In this match the same rules apply..." the announcer continued.

Randy's father was listening to the rules with shock and horror. as Nanny McInky walked up to Randy.

"If you beat him you become the head of your house... that means you're in charge." She said almost licking his ear.

"You want me to fuck my dad?" he pointed to his confused father.

"If you don't he will... do you think you can get pleasure from that?" she said pointing at his father.

As Nanny McInky walked across the ring with a card that said 'Randy vs Donald" those words rolled into his head again "respect the cock" ok he thought if his dad is equipped he wouldn't mind losing to him he thought. Remembering how good it felt to get fucked by Mr. Johnson. as he was thinking of that his father's "battle suit" opened up and he saw four inches fall out... the thought of getting fucked like he did was out of the question. Again the same words echoed in his ear 'respect the cock'. so he decided, he was going to fuck his dad until he squeal like a bitch. and respected his cock.

"Ok fighters to the center of the ring." said the announcer.

Randy looked over to his dad and said "Sorry dad but your ass is mine."

"Ready?!... FIGHT!!!" The arena rumbled.

Wasting no time Randy got behind his still confused father and pushed him down, his face hit the mat cause he was still trying to cover up his four inches.

"Randy what are you doing?!!" he said, about to get up

He was pushed back down and held there by the neck.

"Randy!! Stop this!!!" He struggled but for some reason he couldn't break free. "Randy!!!!! I'm your FATHE- Ahhhh... Uhhhh...."

Randy thrust into his father's hole and held it there. "Now your my bitch." He said as he started to fuck his father's ass.

It finally made sense he thought. 'respect the cock' was meant for those who have smaller cocks, he was easily dominated Mr. Johnson but coach Ben as a little more mutual... now his father with the tiny dick was easily taken by him... he understood it.

He began to get into it, his father stopped fighting and started to enjoy his fucking, he was moaning and screaming for more.

"Who's my bitch!" he slowed his pace.

"Ohhhh... Please, son-"

Randy smacked his dad's ass, "Don't call me that!!" He said giving him a few more slaps on the ass.

"Sorry..." Donald said, as tears began to well-up.

"Now... WHO'S! MY!! BITCH!!!"

"Ohhhh!!! Uhhhh!!! Meeeeeee!!!!!" Donald screamed as he came all over himself and the mat. 

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" He said as he continued to fuck his new bitch... his new pet...

Randy Pulled out and grabbed his bitch by the hair and began to face fuck him.

"You'll do this whenever I want, your holes are mine." he said, his former father just looked up at him and 'Uhmmmmhmummh' in agreement "and you'll still pay the rent, you can sell yourself cause that's all your good for, right?"

Again Donald agreed with his muffled cock filled sounds. Randy quicken his pace and then forced his entire cock down his throat cumming straight into his stomach giving him a bulge that made him look pregnant. After emptying his balls he pulled out.

"It looks like the McCormick's new 'Man of the house' is Raaaannndy Miiiic... Coooormick!!!!" The crowd cheered.

He did it he was now the man of the house now he was in charge, Randy smiled to himself. He looked at his father- ex-father... his bitch, and saw the satisfied look on his face... pride welled up inside him and he started to work the crowd, shaking his cock to the audience, raising his fist in the air, and other things to rile up the crowd...

As Randy was enjoying his victory Nanny McInky walked over to Donald and whispered in his ear... "I'll see you soon..."

Donald had no time to respond because a hole opened up right under him and he fell right through... Nanny McInky smiled a wicked smile, "I knew he was worthy." She said, staring at the boy.


	6. Randy - Final Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the final round and everything is going according to Inky's plan

The crowd finally died down. Randy was excited that he was able to face his intended opponent... but he couldn't really remember why he hated her so much. He changed so much, in both body and mind, that the challenge seemed so long ago. but it didn't matter, he just wanted to win.

"Well here we are fans, the final round," the crowd began to get worked up again, "This is it folks with two wins and one loss this could go anyway." again the audience screamed with anticipation.

Nanny McInky again walked around the ring... but this time the card simply said "final round" no names. Randy thought this was weird but didn't dwell on it long.

"Ok I guess it's time." Nanny McInky said as she tossed the sign aside.

Randy was ready... or so he thought. Nanny McInky struck her walking stick to the ground. as soon as it hit the ground it turned to smoke and absorbed into Nanny McInky, her skin took on the purple tone her hair took the green, her clothes vanished into the smoke she grew horns and a tail. Randy stood there in shocked... before him stood Inky. He was wearing a latex suit... tight shorts, high-heel boots that stopped above his knees, long gloves and a tube top.

"Hello, how do you do?" Inky does a gentleman's bow "My name is Inky the incubus."

"You were Nanny McInky... right?" he asked to make sure.

"It was fun to play her for a while but it get's stuffy being so... stiff." he said looking at the boy's hardening cock.

"Hmmmm... You like what you see?" Inky asked as he turned around to show off his ass he winked at Randy.

The boy gulped as he admired the purple monster's ass. Inky bent over as his latex shorts began to split from the top of his ass too...

"Your a guy?!!" exclaimed Randy as he saw Inky's eight and half inches fall out of the freshly made hole in his shorts.

"Of course, all incubi are male." He said as he walked over to randy kissing his lower lip.

Andy felt an energy course through his body his cock twitched as Inky pulled away from him leaving a string of saliva between the two.

"W- What j- just happened?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," Inky licked his lips as he walked away, "It was just a simple kiss." He said truthfully... Inky has powerful sexual magic but he used none of them on that kiss.

Randy looks at Inky as he walks away... his ass swaying the whole time. He wants to fuck that ass.. a little drool escapes from the corner of his mouth.

"Ok, to the center of the ring."

The two walked to the center of the ring, but Inky turns around, facing his ass toward the boy.

"Ready!.... Begin!!!" This time the arena didn't roar, it sat quietly but one could hear the sound of fapping everywhere.

Randy got low getting into his fighting stance but Inky just laid on the floor. He motioned Randy over with his finger, confused Randy walks over to the incubus.

"This is not a battle" He said as he spreed his cheeks apart. showing off his surprisingly pink ass hole. "This is a ceremony, you have passed all of my trials and I deem you worth of being a Seme."

"What is that?" Randy asked as he positioned himself behind the fine purple ass.

"It is a position within my followers that only true men are allowed to take. You will still be attracted to women and can fuck them to convert them for me... I don't always want ass you see, sex is sex and a hole is a hole." He winked at the boy.

"You will also be allowed to fuck my ass when I come and visit... do you want a taste?" He asked knowing the answer.

Randy got excited and with out a word he plunged his cock into Inky's ass. It was better than when he fucked him before as Nanny McInky. the feeling was amazing but he couldn't cum, he could have sworn he was so turned on that he would have cum just by entering.

"You won't be able to cum until I'm satisfied." he noted

"Also," He continued, "you will be in charge of your family... That's why I set up the usurpation of your father." He said working his ass on the boy's dick.

"Do you except?" Asked Inky.

"What if I say no?" Randy asked out of curiosity

"Well, I'll strip your memory of me and send you on your away... most go mad that go through the process." Inky said flatly

"Idiots!" Randy scoffed still fucking Inky and completely getting into it, he was in heaven. "Who would give up the chance to fuck THIS ass?" He asked truly not understanding.

"So, I take it that's a yes?" Asked the incubus, as he changed position to face the boy, pushing him down. He began riding his cock and stuck his tail into the boy's ass."

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Yelled Randy "Yes!!! I accept!!"

Suddenly the whole arena exploded with cum from the audience, Randy and the biggest geyser was Inky, showing himself and the boy with cum...

When it was done, the arena was filled with cum. it came up to the Randy's knees... He was still cumming in Inky's ass, Inky apparently loved the feeling of being being filled

When Randy was finally done cumming he lowered Inky down and his cock was pulled out with a pop. He was drenched in Inky's cum and as it started to flowed down him. He saw a heart with Inky's name appear on his left arm.

"That's proof that you are my one of my chosen." He said grabbing his cock, scooping up as much cum as he could bringing it to Randy's mouth then kissing him.

Randy felt that same shock as did before, when Inky kissed his lip. But this time it was a long, deep kiss... the energy did not diminish one bit. The taste of his own cum and the movement of Inky's tongue almost made him hard again.

"Hmmm... You're such an eager boy." Inky said, "but it is time to return." He said sounding a little disappointing.

Randy also looked disappointed, so inky kissed him on the cheek. And they he smiled at each other.

"Don't worry I'll see you soon, love." He said with a wink.


	7. Complete Demotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the father's turn

Donald was falling down the hole it was so dark that he couldn't see the bottom so it could come anytime.

"...ney!!" He heard a voice calling from a distance, it sounded familiar

"H..ey!!" It was getting closer, it seemed like he knew the voice.

"HONEY!" A female voice called out.

Donald jolted up falling out of his chair as he woke from his dream. he looked around for a moment he was in his office and everything was back to normal he was safe in his home with his wife Brenda... but he felt like there was something... strange, he shrugged it off thinking it was just because he was tired.

"That must've been a really bad dream for you to be shaken like that. Go to the bedroom and I'll get you something to put you to sleep." she said rushing to the kitchen. She was wearing her white sleeping gown, it swished as she turned the corner.

Donald walked sleepily to the bedroom and laid down he had almost forgotten whole the dream, except the falling part.

"Here you go Honey" Brenda said handing him a warm cup.

He looked at it, it looked strange almost like a very thin chowder... "W- what is this?" he asked.

"Something warm, to set you at ease." she said sweetly.

"Oh..." He wanted to ask more questions but he couldn't, not after sge went out of her way to get it for him.

Donald drank some- it was great a little salty and slightly pungent. he swished it around in his mouth the flavor was fantastic. he gulped the rest down as fast as he could.

"Ahhhhh...." He said satisfied.

"Ok now take off your clothes and lay down." she said in her sweet voice. as she took his cup and set it on the nightstand.

"Uh-hu" he half said and half grunted.

"Did you like it honey?" she asked sounding a little sexier than usual.

"Yes, whatever it was it was excellent." he said as he laid down "It reminded me of something... but I don't remember what." he said

He looked at his wife as she crossed the bed to lay down on her side. She kissed him and held him tight. 'Ahhhhh..." it had been such a long time since he felt her embrace...

Donald quickly opened his eyes about to jump out of bed. but by now she was already on top of him.

"Who are you?!!" He demanded

"Oh you finally noticed..." she said "I can't believe you forgot I was dead." she said in a mockingly "you really are useless"

"You can't be her!!!" He cried out. "S- she d- died."

"Yes a fact that YOU forgot somehow." She said in an accusatory tone.

"B- but." he stammered

"I'm back to tell you how bad of a job your doing raising our kids." she said flatly.

He tied to come up with something but couldn't. His worst fear was cumming true, that he failed as a father and disappointed his dead wife.

"I knew you were worthless in bed but I at least hoped you could raise our children properly. They wouldn't have turned out this bad if you had any ste of balls." every word she said was like a sword cutting away his pride and man hood. He could feel them both shrink away. "look how quickly you downed that cup of cum, like it was liquid candy."

She turned around to look at his dick, "Wow it's smaller than I remember. I wouldn't even call you a man." she sneered

He struggled to look at himself. It was true!!! His four inches was barely an inch and a half now. he also noticed his arms were just as delicate as hers. his hair had also changed, it was shaved short on the side and long on top... one of those girly pixie haircuts. He didn't notice but a slight tan line appeared on him like he's only wore bikini bottoms all his life.

"Now this is a dick." she said as she took off her dress revealing a thick dick it was about six inches long and two inches thick. Her body changed in that instant too... her lips became fuller, Her breast became huge, her waist didn't change they stayed thin, her hips got wide, her butt got plump and round and . If it wasn't for her cock she would be every man's perfect dream... (and with the cock, some men's fantasy)

"Wha-" Suddenly an O-ring gag appeared in his mouth, preventing him from talking. Brenda wasted no time plunging her tool into his now, wide open mouth.

"You're such a whore, look at you take that cock." she said now moving at a steady pace.

Donald was starting to get into it. So much so that he actually started sucking.

"Your not a man," she said like she was stating a fact. "look at you, you're a sissy slut, your penis is worthless and now your only good for fucking and sucking."

"That's why I've chosen a new man of the house." she said "Ok dear come on in." she called out still fucking his throat.

Randy walked into his room... he remembered now!!! It was all coming back to him. he was now his son's- Master's bitch. As this thought went through his mind an energy flowed through his body and suddenly he was wearing pink latex thigh highs with matching grater-belt, heels, full latex gloves that meet at the neck and a collar the had his name on it, Bitch.

he started to suck Brenda's dick harder trying to impress Randy. She let go of his hands and he started to use them to give a better blowjob.

"Look at this slut" Brenda said pointing at him.

"I know he's not worth being a father..." Randy said spitefully "He let me get away with everything." He said trying to hold back his laugh "well at least when you died mom we still had a women in the house." They both laughed.

It hurt him to hear all this but Bitch continued to suck her cock, he was thinking, "as long as I have penis and cum Bitch was ok."

After awhile Brenda finally came in his desperately wanting mouth as she pulled out the gag disappeared into smoke. Bitch tried to eat as much of the cum as he could but some of it drooled out.

Randy suddenly hit him with a rolled news paper "Bad Bitch, bad. No wasting food." he said wagging his finger at him. Bitch whined, knowing he was wrong.

"Just for that I'm going to fuck your wife in front of you." He said "Kneel at the foot of the bed. And no playing with yourself" He commanded, pointing to the end of the bed, Bitch did as he was told.

"Oh darling you're so forceful," she said, kissing him deep as she looked at Her former husband. "come on baby show him how a real man fucks." she said. as he said this Brenda's dick disappeared into a clit.

The two were close to the end of the bed so Bitch had a full view of his wife's pussy stretch as his son's cock slowly entered her already wet pussy. it was wonderful, he could see her labia stretch around his thick cock. When he had his four inches he never stretched her like this.

As they started to speed up he could see clear juices splash with every thrust.

"Ohhh!!! fuck!!! Ahhhh!!" She screamed and moaned. Bitch never made her sound like that, he thought.

They changed positions into a reverse cowgirl, she bounced on her son's cock. Bitch thought it was beautiful watching her tits bounce and ass giggle, as she slammed down on the thick monster. He wished she looked this good when he was fucking her... then he realized he wouldn't have been able to handle all those curves with his puny little penis.

"Oh yeah!! fuck me, fill me like your daddy never could." she screamed

"Yeah how does it feel to be completely filled with cock?! I bet you were never satisfied with his four inch tootsie roll." He scoffed

"That's right never and I never let him have my ass, I'll give it to you cause your a real man."

Brenda stopped for a moment, Bitch saw how wet her pussy was and how his master's cock glisten from the her juice.

They sat at the edge of the bed right in front of Bitch's face. she slowly slid his tool into her tiny pucker and started to work her ass up and down on the pole.

"Oh fuck, Oh FUCK, Ohhhh!!!!!!!" she screamed and moaned uncontrollably, as she started to squirt all over Bitch's face and everywhere else.

"Open your mouth..." Randy said, Bitch immediately did as he was told, "and drink it." he commanded. Again with out hesitation he began to drink as much of his wife's juices as possible.

after a few minutes of squirting Bitch and the end of the bed was soaked. Randy got up and looked sternly at Bitch.

"Bad Bitch look at the mess you made!!" again wagging his finger.

Bitch whined again but this time he knew it wasn't his fault. Bitch looked up at his Master with sad, please don't punish me, eyes...

Randy sat on the dry part of the bed and motioned Bitch to come. when he got there he laid him across his lap.

...The puppy dog eyes didn't work. he slapped his ass as his Brenda, sporting her cock again, stuffed it down his throat the O'ring gag returned. 

Soon his ass was red and he had another load of cum to drink, as she pulled out the O'ring disappeared again... And this time he made sure he did not spill a drop.

Randy pet him on the head and said "Good Bitch, good. Now, as a reward you can get double penetrated by your wife and son." He said, saying "wife and son" sarcastically.

Brenda laid down on the bed and Bitch tried to slowly lowered him self down on her cock but Randy just pushed him down, impaling him on the thick piece.

Randy pushed Bitch down laying him on Brenda's now bountiful tits. He started to push his cock into Bitch's male-pussy... the fit was tight but after a few minutes he worked it in. soon the three had a motion going.

"Fuck!!! Tell me how you feel Bitch." Randy commanded.

"I- I feel full ohhh.... Soooo good... Ahhh..." He started "I love my Master's cock the most Ohhhh I feel complete!!! Fuck me please...." He begged.

"That's it, tell me how you feel getting fucked by a woman and a twelve year old boy."

"It f- feels amazing uhhhh.... such big cock." He said "I'm sorry Brenda for never making you feel thissss!!! good ohhhhh!!!! I- I'm Cuuuu-oommm... Ohhhhuuuuhhh!!!!" He began to cum, over and over again with every pump.

"Tell me who you are!" Randy yelled as he and his mother came in his ass.

"Ohhhhhh!!!! AAhhhhhh!!!! Iiiiii- I'm Ahhhhhh... S-ssisis... sissy iiiieee  
Bitch, I- ohhhhh!!! I'm Y-ou aaaaarrr Sissy BITCH!!!!!!!" He finally let it out.

After they recovered Randy told Bitch to clean up the cum starting the cum on them, while telling them who his is.

"I'm a sissy bitch... *slurp* I'm Master's sissy Bitch... *lick* I will sell my sissy ass to pay for the rent... *gulp* I am only to be used, *sip* cause that is what a sissy bitch is for." He continued...

Bitch started to suck on Randy's cock still saying what he is and what he is good for....

Donald woke up with on the couch was it all a dream... He felt sad... he wanted to be a sissy bitch for his master.... he sould still taste the cock in his mouth... he really could...

There above him was Randy fucking his mouth and the O'ring gag was back... ohhh... it felt so good to be sucking his master's cock again.

"Yes, Bitch loves cocks." Bitch thought to himself. Bitch was happy that it wasn't all just a dream that Bitch could be a sissy bitch for his master.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is together again... what will happen?

Randy woke up in his bed with Inky's words still echoing in his head "Don't worry I'll see you soon, love."

He slowly got up, unsure weather or not what he experienced was all just a dream... as his eyes began to adjust to the room he looked at his hands and saw... hearts? He still had his gloves!!! He had on the outfit from the dream!!! that means...

Randy made his way downstairs to his father's office he saw him laying on the couch he was wearing pink latex gloves, thigh highs and heels, he looked different than when he saw him last. his hair was now in a girly pixie cut with hearts on the side and his penis was smaller... he couldn't believe it could get smaller than it was before.

"I'm a sissy bitch..." He heard him mumble. It looked like he was sucking and licking on something so Randy decided to give his mouth some thing to slurp. As he stuck his dick into his mouth an O'ring gag appeared holding his mouth open.

Randy was in heaven, even in his sleep his sissy of a dad was sucking like a champion cock whore.

Soon Donald woke up still sucking on the cock... he looked up at Randy and began to really get into the blowjob. He hummed feeling satiated with a cock in his mouth... he knew this is what he lived for.

"That's it." Randy said pulling out of his mouth with a pop. the O'ring disappeared into misty smoke.

"B- but Bitch want more..." he whined.

For the first time Randy noticed the collar on his neck it read "Bitch"

"Don't worry Bitch," He said feeling power as he called his dad by his new name, "I want to do something more... fun." he said taking a seat on the couch as Bitch knelt on the floor before him.

"Bitch is always happy to please Master."

"Good Bitch," He said petting his head. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock." He pointed at his hard tool "And I want you to be as loud as you can."

"But Bitch might wake up the the others..." He said blushing, a little apprehensive at what he would do if the other boys saw him like this.

"If that happens, I want you to tell them exactly what you are and why you are doing what you are doing." he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Bitch was scared but the thought of it excited him. so much so that he his one and a half inch cocklet strained to make two inches. he took his position on top of his cock, he slid the tool into his sissy hole... 'ohhhhh... this felt so good' he thought as he went balls deep onto the boy's cock.

"Now, Bitch put your hands on your head and fuck yourself on my cock." he said like he was asking a dog to do a trick, he did as he was told "That it, good Bitch." he started to work his way up and down on his shaft. "I can't hear you." Randy said flatly.

"Ohhhh!!! Bitch loves your cock so much!!! Ahhhh.... Fuck Bitch's sissy ass!!!" Bitch began. "Bitch was a worthless father but Bitch will be a perfect sissy whore for Bitch's Master." he continued.

"Ohhh!!! Please drill Bitch's ass!!!"

-Up stairs-

Denise woke up with a cute "eeep" he was frightened by the sounds coming from downstairs... all he could hear was moaning, it scared him.

He tried to wake up Randy... "He would protect me" he thought, but he was nowhere to be found.

So he went to Lenny's bed and tried to wake him up... he noticed that Lenny was now wearing a pair of pink footies pajamas with the hood that looked like a teddy bear and his ass was showing... "strange" he thought... This is when he realized he was wearing the outfit he had on in his dream. He was so exited that he could look so pretty that he squee-ed. Lenny woke up frightened by his squee.

"What?!!!" Lenny said startled

"I look pretty!!" Denise said twirling around enjoying his new body.

"Dat's stwange" Lenny thought to himself, "Why is Dennis wearing girly clothes?" The boy went to rub his eyes to rub the sleep away. when he saw a pink paw coming at him.

"Wha!!!" He exclaimed, he finally noticed the footie pajamas on him. He began to tear up. "I- it waden't a dweam?" He said as tears fell from his eyes... he did do those "gay" things...

"There, there Lenny.." Denise tried to comfort his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I (sob) did (sob) gay tings in (sob) my dweam... Whaaaa..." Lenny sarted to cry.

"It's ok little bro, I did too..." He said

"Welly?" Lenny said a little comforted.

"It's ok, if you want to do that." he said thinking of having sex with Randy

"But I don wanna be gay..." Lenny started up again. "I wanna be a big boy."

Denise looked into his brother's teary eyes, he thought he looked so cute.. "Than let me give you a big boy kiss." he said giving his brother a nice long, deep kiss.

Lenny felt better as he his brother probed his mouth with his tongue. when they broke the kiss Lenny was still trying to taste his brother's mouth Denise sucked his brother's desperate tongue as he moved away.

"There all better now?" He said with a string of saliva hanging from his mouth.

"Ohhhh!!! YeSS!!!!"

The two held each other close, Denise finally remembered why he woke his brother up... the noises from down stairs.

The two held each other close but Denise was in the back hiding behind his little brother. Lenny felt like a big boy being in front. he had a determined face. As they crept down the stairs the sounds got louder and louder. But the closer they got the more they knew it wasn't a ghost, but someone getting fucked. Their curiosity was piqued... who was having sex down here?

It was coming from the office. The two peeked inside and saw what looked like their father with his hands on his head impaling himself on a muscular Randy.

"Daddy?!" Lenny said to make sure it was him. Bitch's face became crimson red.

"Tell them." Randy said with a sadistic smile anticipating his father's humiliation.

"I was daddy but now I am Bitch, the sissy slut whore. Because Bitch was a failure as a father and man, Bitch will now serve as a house pet." He never stopped fucking himself on his master's cock. "I am lower then the animals I will do whatever you want me to do... as long as Master is not using me."

Lenny looked freaked out but daddy looked like he was having fun. He knew how it felt to get his ass fucked like that and he found himself getting more and more jealous that his daddy was hogging the cock.

Denise was looking at how big his brother got. he was cuter than he was before... he couldn't wait to ride Randy's cock as well.

"Hmmmm... I see the whole family's here." Inky said appearing out of nowhere.


	9. Final Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this whole story was a collaboration with LinkLink, but the comic never happened (I think it was because the story went too long) but there is still a great story that came out of it.

Lenny was afraid but Denise went over and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Mr. Inky can I...?" He said rubbing Inky's purple cock.

"Of course you can Denise." He said sitting on a chair and spreading his legs.

Denise walked over and swallowed his fat cock. Inky was enjoying the feeling when he saw Lenny still hiding in the door way.

"It's ok Lenny I have some toys for you to play with." Inky said with a smile, he raised his hand as smoke began to flow from it, and from that smoke a few plush animals, almost as big as Lenny, appeared. There was a yellow lion, and a blue tiger.

Lenny was amazed to see stuffed animals appear and walking around... then he saw their cocks they were gonna fuck him. He tried to run cause he knew he would end up getting into gay things again. Inky simply did a hand gesture and Lenny's footie paws suddenly became heels. The boy fell over with his ass in the air.

He began to cry, cause he hurt his elbow when he fell. The lion came out of nowhere and stuck his cock right in the boy's crying mouth, immediately stopping his crying. This is what Lenny was afraid of, that he would love being used this in this way. The tiger came up behind him and mounted the him. The boy started to get into it and started to push his ass back against the tiger tying to get a deeper penetration.

"Hmmm... lion, tiger on bear, Oh my..." Inky said smiling.

Bitch started to cum, Randy pushed him onto the floor and continued to fuck, after a while started shooting in his new fuck toy.

"Thank you Master." He said scooping up his own cum and liking them off his fingers.

"Oh good I've wanted to try his ass since the fight." Said Inky getting up and pulling his hard cock out of Denise's mouth.

"Good I wanted to try this trap." He said walking up to Denise

Denise smiled and blushed at the fact that Randy wanted to use him.

"You've changed Dennis-" Randy began

"My name is Denise now," He said, making himself as girly as possible. "Do you think it's pretty."

"Yeah just as pretty as you are." Randy said just to watch him blush. "now Bend over and let me at that speckled ass."

Denise squealed in excitement as he bent over, his hands on the seat of the chair and ass up.

Randy holds onto the trap's hips and slowly enters his brother. The look on Denise's face is pure ecstasy, He pushes in finally reaching balls deep. He than begins to move, churning the boy's guts...

"Ohhhh... It's better than I ever imagined Ahhhh... Yesssss..." Denise said reviling in the feeling of his brother's cock.

"That's it moan like a slut." Randy said, except for Inky this was the best ass he has ever stuck his dick into. Bitch had a great ass too but this was something different...

"Randy!! Ohhhh.... fuck me!! I love you're meat!!! I love you!!!" Cried Denise.

When Randy heard this His cock twitched and his heart jumped... He always he loved his brother deeply but only as a brother... Now, after his change, his love for him has also changed, When he saw him wearing that outfit he really did think he was cute and really wanted to fuck him... maybe this was love...

"I love you too sweetheart." He said, whispering in his ear.

With those words Denise came all over the chair, it was one of the best orgasm he's ever had. Randy didn't stop, he was still fucking the trap for all he was worth. He turned him around, picked him up and continued to fuck him as he kissed his sweet little brother with passion. it was like a bride and her groom on their honey moon.

Near the couch Inky and Bitch were finishing up as Inky unloaded wave after wave into the sissy's ass.

"You are as good as you look Bitch." Inky said as he slapped his ass. Bitch was pleased that he was able to get such high praise. 

In the center of the room the lion and tiger finished with Lenny unloading a load in both the child's holes. Lenny again enjoyed himself as he had cum multiple times during the stuffing. After a little while the two stuffed animals got up and started to head upstairs to put themselves away. Leaving Lenny sitting there with cum flowing out of his ass and drooling out of his mouth. 

Lenny realized he had done gay things again and enjoyed it... he felt dirty and began to cry. Suddenly a purple cock was stuffed into his mouth and again he quieted down.

"There, there don't cry little one..." Inky said as he slowly worked his cock in and out of the teary eyed boy, "If you want to blame someone blame your father..."

Right on cue Bitch appeared crawling to his son. He began to take his boy's cock and balls into his mouth. 

"You see, if your father discipline you boys properly there would've been no need for Nanny McInky..." He said lying to the boy... Inky might have corrupted this family anyway... Randy was too good to pass up.

"Weawy?" asked Lenny, was this true he wondered. "Daddy is wat da man say twue?

Bitch was feeling the guilt for failing the family and truly thought it was his fault.

"Yes... Lenny it's true... I was a horrible father." he said lowering his head like a dog that has done something wrong. "That's why as punishment I will be the family pet." He said hoping this would make up for it.

Anger boiled up in Lenny... it was his dad's fault... it was his fault he likes gay things, it was his dad's fault that he got fucked in the ass, it was his fault that he liked it... all the anger Lenny had built up was now focus on his dad.

"Fine!!! den you gonna pway fow it by eating da stuff from my butt." He said raising his legs, exposing his little ass hole dripping with cum. Bitch didn't hesitate and dove right in, happy to oblige. Lenny went back to sucking Inky's cock, temporarily feeling satisfied punishing his daddy... punishing Bitch this way. He was no longer considered a daddy, he though, yeah he was a pet that he can make do anything he wanted... He would pay for turning him gay and making him like gay things. he would pay hard.

"This is a wonderful family bonding moment." Inky said as he worked his tool into the kid's mouth.

"Ohhh boy's..." Inky called out to Randy and Denise still making out, now on the floor. "Cum here a moment." he said in his usual sexual tone.

"Yes Mr. Inky" said the two.

"I want you all to learn how to love as a family." He said with a devious smile.

"Sounds like fun." stated Randy ready for anything.

"Now won't you be a dear and help your brother out," Inky said, pointing at Denise

"Of course what do you want me to do?" Asked Randy

"Enlarge his penis for a while." He said like he should have known. "I've given you a portion of my smoke. They give you the power of seduction, the power to temporarily bring forth fuck dolls and finally the ability to temporarily change someones body parts... Did you think that fucking my ass was your only reward?" He said in a bit of a mocking tone.

"Ok here goes." He said a bit uncertain. He began to concentrate remembering the smoke he saw Inky used. suddenly his eyes turned purple and then purple smoke began to flow from his fingers. the smoke flowed down to Denise's cock, surrounding it making it grow to about six and a half inches. He was shocked to see such a large member coming from him.

"Good you've done well," said inky, "Now go fuck Bitch."He said to him. "As for you, Don't you want to try out your youngest brother's soft ass?"

Lenny looked up at Randy... he wanted to be afraid but he actually felt excited about this. He couldn't explain it. but he wanted to get fucked by his brother's dick.

"I- iis alwight if you do me bwoder." He said blushing a little bit.

"Ok pick him up and then fuck him as you sit on this." Inky said as he too his position under him.

Randy did as he was told excited to finally feel Inky's cock. As he eased himself down on the pole he could feel every wondrous inch entering him... it was better than Mr. Johnson's cock. He started to bounce on the stick in turn making Lenny bounce on his own dick.

Denise fucked his father's ass, like he put him in a match pin. It was great to dominate his father's sissy ass but he missed a dick in his own ass. It seemed like Inky knew what he wanted because out of the ground came a dick mushroom from a pool of smoke on the floor, fucking him as he fucked Bitch.

After a while, whether by Inky's design or just by dumb luck they all came together, covering everyone in cum.

-the scene fades into cum-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a collaboration with LinkLink, so the next chapter is a bonus on little extra pictures I thought would be good for the ending of the comic.


	10. Bonus

*THESE WERE NOTES I SENT TO LINKLINK WHEN WE WERE TALKING ABOUT DOING THE STORY... BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO SHARE SHARE IT HERE... THIS KINDA FINISHES OFF THE STORY, LIKE A WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARD KIND OF THING... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT*

This will describe little moments from what happens after Inky's conversion. These should be single panel comics. 

Note: **These are only suggestions I don't expect you to do all of these**

1) Man and Trap

Randy & Denise waking up in the same bed... they could be doing whatever... eg... kissing (like man and wife), morning blowjob, Denise dressing up while Randy watches.

2) A Boy and his Bitch

Lenny abusing Bitch... like spanking him while one of his stuffed "friends" fuck his mouth, Lenny jamming a dildo like object (cucumber, banana, toy of some kind) in and out of his ass or just watch him get fucked by an animal.

3) Family photos

The beastiality one where they are all getting fucked by different animals. it should be a picture from the front and below them you can show the penetration... like what TheRealShadman does sometimes... like in his piece; " Arcanine Captured a Young Trainer"

from smallest to biggest  
Lenny - goat (or smaller dog)  
Dennis - Large dog  
Randy - Horse  
Dad - Bull

4) Daily life

Randy: he should have one with him fucking Coach Ben in a locker room full of boys fucking and sucking.

-He has to have one fucking a female teacher... maybe the principle bent over her desk

Denise: He has gotten more popular in school, maybe a line of boys waiting their turn to fuck him... teachers could be in line too (he could be in a school uniform)

-Taking men in the bathroom, park, glory holes

Lenny: At school on show and tell day he is showing his father and new toys

-Sleeping with his stuffed friends with daddy sleeping at his feet

-cops fucking the boy after "saving him from molesters...

Bitch: Making money in the ally

-Getting a reward from Randy for meeting his quota

5) Troubles solved the Inky way... through corruption

Foreclosure: A bank man rings the doorbell and shows Randy a Foreclosure letter... later at the bank man's office you see him stamp "Paid in full" on the letter as Randy fucks him on his desk.

-Bills... Basically the same way they solved the foreclosure problem. a gas man shows up, gets fucked by Randy, bill is paid. electric man shows up, gets fucked by Randy, bill is paid. Water man shows up, gets fucked by Randy, bill is paid. (you get the idea)

6) Entertaining the neighbors (This should be a two panel comic, no transition just a normal pic then an orgy. Kinda like a before and after thing)

P1) a nice wholesome scene with Randy and their family entertaining guests  
P3) Everyone is fucking 

7) Randy The general..

Randy on his horse with an army of shota behind him. Kinda like a "hero pic" like the attachment


End file.
